


handsome beans

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Morning shifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: there are two reasons junmyeon likes morning shifts





	handsome beans

Morning shifts are Junmyeon’s favourite, despite being a night owl himself. All his morning gorginess is slapped away from the strong smell of coffee beans, freshly arrived because Minseok is extremely particular about the quality of his coffee. Junmyeon found it weird in the beginning, but it’s one of the reasons why their coffee place is famous, so he doesn’t have room to complain. 

Junmyeon pushes the doors open with his hip, carrying the big box of fresh coffee beans in his arms. They’re heavy, he likes to think all his arm workout is done by this work.

“Good morning,” comes a voice from behind the counter.

Another reason Junmyeon likes morning shifts: Sehun. A fellow barista who’s only one year younger than him, but strikingly handsome and flirts with him shamelessly. Junmyeon isn’t sure if he likes just the attention, or the guy, too. Sehun pops up behind the four small coffee machines, spreading them apart.

“Morning,” Junmyeon smiles. He sets the box on the counter and pats it. “Fresh coffee beans.”

Sehun nods. “They smell amazing.”

“They do,” Junmyeon discards his denim jacket, lets it hang on his arm for now. “You’re early today.”

“How else would I catch a handsome man bringing handsome beans?”

Junmyeon feels his face become warm. He grins. “You’re right. Great decision, Sehunnie.”

Sehun takes his jacket and tosses it near the staff locker. Junmyeon starts setting up the big coffee machines. Sehun is a new addition to their staff after Tao moved away. He’s still getting used to making different kinds of drinks, but he can handle a rush-hour time better than Jongin. 

“I’ll set up the tables,” Sehun announces, he holds the cloth and cleaning liquid up. “And clean them.”

Junmyeon switches off the staff room’s lights, and follows him. “Let me help you.”

It’s easier with him setting up the chairs and tables, and Sehun cleans it immediately. The whole place is set up in twenty minutes. Junmyeon changes the plate to ‘open’ and goes behind the counter, resting his head on the heel of his palms, staring at Sehun who is cleaning up the last table. The tables aren’t too dirty, but he takes his time, as always.

“You’re staring,” Sehun calls out from the table. He glances up at Junmyeon with a smirk. “That’s bad, hyung.”

Junmyeon’s heart accelerates for no reason. He musters up the courage to grin at Sehun. “It’s not my fault you’re hot.”

Sehun stops his movements -- freezes, actually. Even from almost 150 meters apart, Junmyeon notices the way his head drops a little. Sehun stutters. “W-were-- are you flirting with me?”

“You flirt with me, too.” Junmyeon defends.  _ He started it _ , he thinks, annoyed and worried at the same time. Did he overstep a boundary?

Sehun looks at him, from across the room. “I just,” he sighs. “Wasn’t expecting it back.”

The door chimes. Minseok walks in, all bundled up in the long scarf Luhan made him. “Whatever this,” he gestures vaguely between Junmyeon and Sehun. “This tension is, please don’t make me or any other staff suffer because of it.”

Both of them laugh. Sehun gives Minseok a thumbs up. “We don’t promise on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can request tiny fics on my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cherrykims) !!!!!! i hope you liked it!!!!! let me know if you do!!!!!!


End file.
